Individuals have been operating and traveling in vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. Although vehicle operators strive to exercise caution while operating vehicles, accidents and incidents inevitably occur, where some accident events are more serious than others. For example, one accident event may result in minor scratches to one or more involved vehicles, while another accident event many render a vehicle inoperable.
In cases in which an accident event renders a vehicle inoperable (i.e., an individual(s) is unable to operate the vehicle) or results in the individual(s) needing medical attention, the individual(s) may be without transportation to his or her intended destination or to a medical care facility. While the individual(s) may explicitly arrange for or undertake alternative transportation (e.g., walk, take a taxi) to the intended or alternate destination, or wait for appropriate medical personnel (e.g., an ambulance), this is often an inconvenience and may generally lack efficiency.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to dynamically and automatically facilitate assistance in response to accident events.